Más que palabras
by Sthefynice
Summary: Los hechos no se definían únicamente por el habla. En este mundo extraño, las acciones también importaban. [Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles basados en Digimon Re: Digitize. "Escribe a partir de una palabra", del Foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Punto de Partida

**Más que Palabras**

 **Sinopsis:** Los hechos no se definían únicamente por el habla. En este mundo extraño, las acciones también importaban. [Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles basados en Digimon Re: Digitize. "Escribe a partir de una palabra", del Foro Proyecto 1-8]

 **Disclaimer:** Lo usual: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos derechos van para Akiyoshi Hongo, Trollei y BANDAI. _Digimon Re:Digitize_ tampoco me pertenece, simplemente me gusta demasiado el juego y quise escribir (y leer) de algo basado en el mismo.

 **Notas de Autora:** Pues vale, estoy súper emocionadísima porque desde hace meses que quería escribir (así fuese algo bobo) de este juego y pues, ¡finalmente está aquí con nosotros! :D No lo subí antes porque en la página no estaban los personajes para elegir, y así pues, se me quitaban un poco las ganas :P Ya que no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribir sobre este universo en específico, aunque no entendía como es que los personajes de Re:Digitize no estaban disponibles en esta plataforma :o Total que al final tuve que pedirle al Staff de Fanfiction para que los colocaran. *Shruggles*

Btw, agradecimientos especiales a _Blue-Salamon_ y a _Ruedi_ por asesorarme con ese proceso, jajaja. Porque también los juegos de Digimon merecen más amor~

 **Importante:** Esta serie constará de drabbles y/o viñetas. El largo de cada una dependerá de mi tiempo e inspiración, lol, pero quiero actualizar esta cosa... aunque después nadie la lea x,D

Igual no importa, que _Re:Digitize_ me gusta lo suficiente como para prestarle atención a ese detalle :3

Oh, para las personas que no lo han jugado (o que ni sabían de su existencia, pecadores(?), pues... no importa. Aquí no quiero incluir spoilers, sino que me detendré en aquellos detalles que me fascinan de _Re:Digitize_ , así que si deseas puedes leer de igual manera.

Y para las personas que sí lo han jugado, pues... ¡genial!, no tengo mucho que agregar ahí, salvo expresar mi felicidad por ustedes :D

Espero disfruten mucho de esta serie, y si en algún momento me llegar a dejar sus impresiones, yo más feliz de la vida~

* * *

Palabra: _"Inefable", propuesta por_ _Midnigttreasure._

 **I.**

 **Punto de Partida**

El timbre de salida de instituto había cumplido con su función, y un adolescente de trece años de edad, Taiga, se despidió de manera atropellada de sus compañeros, y corrió literalmente en búsqueda del tren que le llevaría a casa.

Estaba emocionado, hoy era viernes y como su mamá se iría de viaje luego del almuerzo, tendría toda la casa entera para él durante el fin de semana. Suspiró, emocionado ante las expectativas que eso acarrearía, serían más beneficios que desventajas, de hecho. Compró su boleto y esperó pacientemente en la fila que le correspondía. Distraídamente, pasó una mano por su característico cabello color azul rey. Comenzó a tararear el opening de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, y sus inquietas manos se escondieron en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Le había prometido a su mejor amigo y vecino, Nikolai Petrov, que llegaría a tiempo para ayudarle en una misión especial y con determinación avanzó hasta el tren una vez que éste llegara. Taiga odiaba romper promesas, y más cuando se trataban de aquellas que con todo gusto quería cumplir.

El trayecto desde el instituto a su casa por suerte no fue demasiado. A pesar de ser una de las horas más fuertes del día, el tráfico y las vías eran tolerables, a diferencia de otros días, como los lunes. Por Kami, eso sí que era una tortura cuando tenía que ir estudiar por las mañanas, o ya en su trayecto de regreso a casa.

Una vez llegado a su destino, saludó a su mamá y rápidamente subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Se refugió de manera cálida en su habitación, y sin perder más tiempo, encendió el computador, bajándole volumen rápidamente a los altavoces y corriendo a quitarse de manera apresurada la ropa, para darse una ducha rápida antes de ingresar al adorado mundo digital.

Sí, la perspectiva de Taigo había evolucionado una vez que Nikolai le enseñara sin perder ningún detalle el MMORPG, _Digital Monsters_. Definitivamente era cierto el dicho de "una vez dentro, ya no puedes salir de él jamás", porque ya llevaba casi dos años de su vida jugándolo día y noche, dedicándole varias horas del día y de la semana. Era algo increíble, y lo mejor de todo era que pese a su timidez inicial, había hecho muy buenos amigos a lo largo de todos estos meses. Ciertos rivales también, pero lo mejor de todo era que cualquier conflicto entre Tamers, palabra asignada para dicho juego, era que éstas disputas se resolvían con estratégicas batallas de las cuales no todo mundo tenía suficiente potencial para ganar. _Digital Monsters_ era un juego que constantemente ponía a prueba tu astucia, inteligencia e instinto de supervivencia.

 _Digital Monsters_ se había convertido en una parte fundamental de Taiga, y cuando no podía jugar en días de exámenes, no podía expresar en voz alta cuán desdichado se sentía por no poder estar en el mundo virtual, por temor a que le juzgaran o los demás no entendieran del todo su sentimiento.

Era algo que constantemente callaba. Aunque al menos podía contar con que Nikolai también se sentía como él por el mismo motivo. A fin de cuentas, era como su mentor, aquél camarada especial que le había enseñado las maravillas de ese universo. Ahora que pensaba en retrospectiva, Taiga haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para devolverle el favor…

Una vez terminado su baño, clickeó rápidamente en _GIGO,_ y luego en el ícono del juego para que éste comenzara a cargarse. Una vez confirmó su identidad, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, emocionado, mientras trataba de vestirse y bajó rápidamente a la cocina para checar si su mamá necesitaba ayuda con algo. Se regocijó silenciosamente cuando ella le dijo que no, y sin perder más tiempo, regresó a su guarida. Contaba con media hora antes de que estuviera listo el almuerzo, media hora de tiempo valioso para jugar.

Aunque bueno, técnicamente _Digital Monsters_ no era sólo un jueguito de niños. Era muchísimo más que eso, que los demás no entendieran aquél concepto tan básico por simplemente juzgarlo a primera vista, no era su problema. Total, ellos se lo perdían.

Un mensaje efusivo apareció en pantalla una vez que la conexión a internet permitiera descargar la última actualización. Que venía bien pesada, por cierto. Taiga rápidamente maldijo a la compañía porque después tendría que ver qué cosa eliminar de su computador para que ésta le corriera el juego más rápido sin interrupciones.

—Has tardado. —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz un tanto distorsionada de su mejor amigo, mientras veía como el avatar de éste le saludaba en pantalla.

Taiga roló ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y rápidamente comenzó a acomodar sus audífonos y el micrófono. Aquello era casi un ritual que hacía a diario antes de que sus aventuras comenzaran.

—Sí bueno… tráfico. —Soltó en respuesta, una vez todo listo, movió a su propio personaje para que se moviera hacia donde su amigo le aguardaba. —Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? Me muero de ganas por empezar aquella misión especial de la que tanto me hablaste.

Pudo escuchar la carcajada de _Niki_ en respuesta, aquél apodo tan especial era solamente usado por Taiga, sintiéndose privilegiado por ello, ya que realmente Nikolai se avergonzaba por el sonido tan… femenino, cada vez que alguien más trataba de llamarle de igual manera.

En cambio, el apodo de _Niko_ , era más general. El más seguro para llamarle en público.

—Recuerda el día de hoy.

El avatar de Taiga ladeó la cabeza, mostrando así su confusión, y Niki, armándose de paciencia, procedió a explicarle paso a paso lo que harían el día de hoy.

Ese día, Taigo se olvidó por completo de hacer sus tareas y se acostó pasada la medianoche.

* * *

 **E** l sábado, se levantó casi a las once de la mañana, hambriento. Bajó a hacerse rápidamente unas tortitas, se duchó y salió rápidamente para dar una vuelta con su bicicleta roja. El día se veía agradable para pasear, pero ya se había organizado para quedar con Niki nuevamente en el Mundo Digital.

Luego de haber estirado un poco las piernas y de disfrutar el paisaje, regresó todo emocionado a casa, estacionó su bicicleta e intenta no tropezarse con los señores de la mudanza, aparentemente una vecina de su edificio cambiaría de residencia pronto. Una vez estuvo en el ascensor, sacó su teléfono y la pantalla parpadeó, mientras su _Tamatgochi_ virtual hacía su breve acto de presencia. Taiga le sonrió en respuesta, como si el animalito estuviese vivo. A pesar de que los demás lo tacharan de loco por gustarle aquellas cosas, para él, su Digimon, su compañero digital, era lo más valioso en la tierra que pudiese haber.

 _"Si tan sólo fueses real…"_ , eran los constantes pensamientos que la mente de Taiga evocaba.

Sin duda, _Digital Monsters_ era algo inefable. Cerró la puerta y repitió por defecto casi el mismo ritual una vez en su habitación, se conectó y saludó a Niko una vez el sistema abrió. Una sonrisa en su rostro apareció al saber que la legendaria _Tamer Nyanko_ se uniría a ellos por hoy. Aún le parecía increíble que ambos pudieran entablar amistad con ella, la chica ciertamente era muy solicitada. No obstante, jamás habían visto su rostro. Sabían que al menos vivían en la misma región, pero su avatar siempre mostraba un _kawaii_ neko blanco para ocultar su identidad. Taiga en más de una ocasión, se preguntaba de manera vaga si algún día los tres pudiesen quedar en algún lugar, fuera del mundo virtual.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verse envuelto en otro de sus chat grupales, y cuando acordaron el lugar para verse, apenas clickearon en el juego, unas extrañas palabras aparecieron en pantalla.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una clase de acertijo? —Nikolai inquirió, Taiga y Nyanko podían escucharle sin problemas mas no tenían la respuesta a dicha pregunta. Estaban iguales o más confundidos que él.

Tras un minuto de silencio, el semblante de Taiga cambió y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el teclado, en búsqueda de respuestas. Casi enseguida, sus compañeros se asombraron por su decisión y elección de palabras. Al momento de ingresar algunas, el mensaje siempre le marcaba como "error." Se mordió el labio e intentó concentrarse, ¿qué era lo que faltaba?

 _Re: Digitalize._

La palabra le vino a la mente casi por sí sola, y rápidamente la escribió en el chat. A Nyanko le pareció buena idea que entre todos repitieran dicho proceso al mismo tiempo, insertando esa palabra en el mensaje del acertijo. Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos chicos aceptaron su propuesta.

La emoción se podía transmitir por completo en sus voces, ocasionando que Taiga se uniera sin mucho esfuerzo a la diversión.

 _Click._

En segundos, todo se mantuvo en silencio. Pero los cambios a partir de allí se originaron casi de inmediato.

Escuchó los gritos alarmados de sus compañeros, y Taiga, sin saber lo que sucedía, comenzó a gritar cuando su cuerpo se elevó lejos del suelo. No podía entender lo que pasaba y sintió como su cuerpo era jalado a otra dimensión.

A lo lejos, podía seguir escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros.

La oscuridad comenzó a abrazar sus cuerpos, dándoles la bienvenida a otro mundo.

 _Un mundo digital._


	2. Contraste

**Más que Palabras**

 **Sinopsis:** Los hechos no se definían únicamente por el habla. En este mundo extraño, las acciones también importaban. [Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles basados en Digimon Re: Digitize. "Escribe a partir de una palabra", del Foro Proyecto 1-8]

 **Disclaimer:** Lo usual, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos derechos van para Akiyoshi Hongo, Trollei y BANDAI. Cabe destacar que _Digimon Re:Digitize_ tampoco me pertenece. Simplemente me gusta demasiado el juego y quise escribir algo basado en el mismo.

 _Palabra:_ _Bipolaridad._ _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Cap 2 Contraste**

Detrás del computador, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar cómo sus planes habían tenido éxito. Realmente la llegada de los Tamers al Digi-Mundo no era una simple coincidencia, y esperaba que pronto ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo que tendrían que hacer. Acomodó sus lentes, mientras tomaba una actitud pensativa, evaluando cada posibilidad que existiera. Nada, absolutamente _nada_ podía salir mal estaba vez.

Detrás de ella, la presencia de su querida Angewomon era notable. Su rostro e imagen era tan celestial que muy difícil podía pasar desapercibida, y en ocasiones, su traje podía llegar a ser bastante revelador. — ¿Fase 1 completada?

—Fase 1 completada. —Repitió de automática Mirei Mikagura, como si aún no pudiera creérselo del todo. Desvió por un momento su mirada lejos del ordenador, para finalmente posarla sobre su compañera.

De repente, ambas fueron alarmadas por un sonido de pasos, unos tacones acariciando el suelo de porcelanato.

—Felicidades, ama. Logró lo que quería. —Desde las sombras, una figura oscura apareció con lentitud. Su tono de voz era travieso y cada vez que se movía, se podía escuchar un tenue sonido de cadenas al chocar. Su vestimenta era atrevida; y cada vez que uno la veía incitaba al pecado, a la lujuria. Muy contrario a su compañera, ella no era celestial en lo absoluto. Pues en su mirada se podía palpar casi de inmediato la maldad que habitaban aquellos orbes rubíes.

LadyDevimon inclinó un poco su cabeza, y de manera coqueta, danzó sobre el espacio sobrante que separaba la distancia entre Angewomon y ella. La Digimon de apariencia humana, celestial, esbozó una sonrisa de ternura en su dirección, y dejó que su mano fuera capturada por su compañera de aventuras y juegos.

Mirei se regocijaba al verles juntas, de esa manera. Sentía como un pedazo de su alma era sanado cada vez que veía a sus compañeras digitales interactuar. Los pedazos fragmentados de ella reuniéndose cada vez que sus Digimons se tocaban.

En más de una ocasión, se maravillaba por su talento. Porque de no ser así, entonces tal vez ni siquiera hubiese contado con la compañía de las Diosas de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, respectivamente.

Quiso reírse por la ironía, por el resquicio de poder que en sus manos tenía. Era dueña absoluta de dos Digimons asombrosas, poderosas. Claro que esto… trataba de mantenerlo en secreto, no podía alardear de ello a la ligera. Porque todavía contaba con suficientes ases bajo la manga, en dado caso de que su vida corriera peligro alguno.

En la pantalla de su computador, vio como aquél chico especial, Taiga, despertaba. La atención de Mirei se volcó por completo en él.

 _"No me decepciones… posiblemente seas el único que pueda acabar con toda esta pesadilla."_


	3. Encuentro

**Más que Palabras**

 **Sinopsis:** Los hechos no se definían únicamente por el habla. En este mundo extraño, las acciones también importaban. [Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles basados en Digimon Re: Digitize. "Escribe a partir de una palabra", del Foro Proyecto 1-8]

 **Disclaimer:** Lo usual: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos derechos van para Akiyoshi Hongo, Trollei y BANDAI. _Digimon Re:Digitize_ tampoco me pertenece, simplemente... me gusta demasiado el juego, que quise escribir algo al respecto.

 ** _Palabra:_** _Etéreo._ _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure._

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Mil gracias por sus visitas y hermosos comentarios!~

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Cap 3 Encuentro**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, producto de la inesperada y brusca… ¿caída? Porque sí, posiblemente se habría caído de la silla. Eso explicaría el descomunal dolor que sentía alrededor de su espalda y brazos, ¿no? Posiblemente era eso, una mala caída.

Intenta abrir los ojos, y todo lo que observa no tiene nada de color. Un abismo negro, desconocido se instala en su visión y ante esto no puede evitar sentirse asustado por un momento. Taiga vuelve a abrir y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, sin que cambiara nada en lo absoluto y repentinamente escucha a lo lejos como una voz aniñada repite su nombre, una y otra vez, volviéndose persistente.

Finalmente sus orbes logran dar con la luz, y todo lo que observa a su alrededor es un sublime firmamento de color azul, con mucho verde a su alrededor. A medida que observaba a su alrededor de manera frenética, poco a poco se dio cuenta que se encontraba claramente en un bosque, mas éste no le era familiar en absoluto. Recordaba los viajes de campamento de los que activamente participaba, gracias a sus compañeros. Una leve sonrisa se expande por su rostro al perderse en un recuerdo durante el último viaje escolar que hicieron, Niko y él se habían divertido a lo grande en el mar y jugando con sus consolas en silencio.

— ¡Despertaste! —Taiga se sobresalta ante el ruido de una voz que jamás había oído antes… ¿o sí? Por el rabillo del ojo, observa un movimiento detrás de él y agacha la mirada, encontrándose con un… ¿¡Agumon?!

— ¿Qué…? —Intenta articular el Tamer, sin mucho éxito para terminar su oración. Observa como la expresión preocupada del Digimon cambia a una más risueña.

— ¡Sí, finalmente despertaste! Oye, dormiste por un buen rato. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Vio como el dinosaurio en etapa infantil se acercaba a él, y no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, incrédulo.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres…? ¿En dónde estoy?

No pudo evitar inquietarse ante la mirada decepcionada del Digimon.

—Taiga, ¿ya no me reconoces? Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo, pero…

Recuerdos asaltaron su mente a medida que las palabras de aquél Agumon retumbaban en todo su ser. Hubo una época feliz en su mundo en dónde simplemente se había olvidado de todo, para dedicarse exclusivamente a la mascota de la que más aprecio tenía.

Inolvidables momentos que siempre atesoraría en su memoria.

 _Hasta que un día…_

Taiga sacudió su cabeza, repetidamente. No entendía mucho, pero de algo estaba seguro: ya no se encontraba más en aquél mundo en el que siempre había sido parte.

¿O no?

Relame un poco sus labios, tratando de no perder sus sentidos. Posa su vista nuevamente en la criatura, sin perder detalle. — ¿Digimaru? ¿Eres… realmente eres tú?

El Digimon rugió de manera alegre, confirmando su identidad y meneando la colita como si de un fiel sabueso se tratara, para finalmente lanzándose a sus brazos. Los ojos de Taiga casi enseguida comenzaron a humedecerse, a medida que lo recibía su abrazo.

Ambos, partner y Tamer, se estrecharon con fuerza.

Taiga no podía explicar lo que sentía en estos momentos, al menos no con palabras, porque éstas las sentía muy cortas para aquella sensación indescriptible de felicidad.

A medida que su compañero le explica qué es lo que está pasando y cómo fue que terminó llegando hasta aquí, intenta asimilarlo sin mucho escándalo. Aparentemente no habría muchos humanos en este mundo, a excepción de él, y Taiga vagamente se pregunta qué es lo que haría Niko ante tal situación. No pudo evitar preocuparse al pensar en él, ¿en dónde estaría? ¿Acaso es posible que también se haya transportado al Digi-Mundo, estando en otro lugar distinto?

No lo sabe con certeza, y siente la necesidad de tener que descubrirlo cuánto antes.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Inquiere a su Digimon, tratando de seguirle el paso. El entusiasmo de Digimaru ciertamente era contagioso, pero aún así con ello no podía evitar despejar sus recientes incógnitas.

—Visitaremos al sabio Jijimon. Seguro puede contarnos un poco más de tu llegada.

Taiga lo encontró razonable, y aprovechó que su compañero le esperó para alcanzarle. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar, de manera amena y tranquila.

Qué curioso...

Posiblemente se acostumbraría rápido a este lugar.


End file.
